


Have I Mentioned That I Love You?

by starbitz



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Graduation, I Love You, M/M, Slice of Life, i wrote this right before i graduated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbitz/pseuds/starbitz
Summary: That night, the two of them enjoyed their time together as they always had, but this time they sat by a bonfire, reminiscing over the end of one chapter of their lives, and the start of a new one.





	Have I Mentioned That I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> another rewrite from my old account!! i was kinda projecting myself onto hyuck when i was writing this like a year ago and it kinda comforted me so i hope u enjoy :)

"Hey, Yukhei?" Donghyuck dropped his phone onto his chest and tilted his head up to look at his boyfriend. His head was on Yukhei’s lap as he read a book for one of his classes. The hand that Yukhei was running through Donghyuck’s hair paused when he heard his name.   
  
"What's up?" Yukhei asked, peering down at him, his hand slowly beginning to thread through his hair again. Donghyuck blinked drowsily, comforted by the gesture.   
  
"Are you nervous for college at all?"   
  
Yukhei gave Donghyuck a look of slight confusion, closing his book and setting it down on the coffee table. His free hand laid comfortably on Donghyuck’s belly. The younger put his hand over Yukhei’s. "Of course I am. It's something completely new. I'll be away from my parents for the first time, but I’m still really looking forward to it. Why are you asking?"   
  
Donghyuck broke eye contact and moved his gaze to the ceiling. He absentmindedly fiddled with Yukhei’s fingers. "I don't know. I just know I'm going to miss you after you leave,"   
  
Yukhei smiled softly at Donghyuck, the latter shifting his gaze back to the older as he leaned down to kiss his forehead. Yukhei moved the hand he had in his hair to cup his cheek sweetly. "I'll only be one call away, I promise. I'm not really going anywhere,"   
  
Donghyuck grabbed Yukhei’s hand with his other free one and he peppered little kisses all over his hands. "Have I ever mentioned that I love you, Wong Yukhei?"   
  
"Maybe a few times," he smiled.

*

The rest of Yukhei’s last year of high school flew by before they could even comprehend it. Donghyuck was more emotional than he expected he would be. He was there when Yukhei was filling out his college applications, and he was also there when Yukhei got his first acceptance letter. He was even there when Yukhei chose what school he would ultimately be going to.   
  
And at Yukhei’s graduation, Donghyuck may or may not have cried a little. Yukhei just smiled at Donghyuck fondly, pulling his glossy-eyed boyfriend into his arms and telling him, "It’s your turn next,"   
  
Donghyuck went along with Yukhei to his dorm on move-in day to help him unpack everything. The two talked animatedly about what his roommate might be like. All Yukhei really knew was what he looked like and that his name was Chan and he loved dancing (they had texted a few times, and when Yukhei told Donghyuck that his roommate liked Michael Jackson, the younger decided that he had to meet him).   
  
When school started back up, Donghyuck’s final year of high school felt boring without Yukhei there to fill the empty spaces with his dumb stories and loud laughter. He missed Yukhei a lot. He was a lot farther than the typical walk down the road it usually took. But Yukhei talked a lot about how he was already getting along with his roommate whenever Yukhei called him over Skype.     
  
Donghyuck was also there when Yukhei started to get really homesick and he was the first person Yukhei went to when he came home for winter break. The two of them ended up on Donghyuck’s couch in front of the TV while his parents were out, laying the same way they always did; Donghyuck’s head lying comfortably in Yukhei’s lap.   
  
Yukhei’s stress almost always immediately dissipated whenever he was with Donghyuck, and it was that way even before he graduated high school. It was incredibly relaxing and was the only thing they ever really did with each other anyway. They always just simply enjoyed each other’s company.

Donghyuck was lulled to sleep by Yukhei’s hand slowly threading through his hair, his other hand intertwined with Donghyuck’s and draped lazily over his belly. Later on, Donghyuck would wake up to the both of them laying face to face on the couch, squished impossibly close together. Donghyuck smiled lovingly, nuzzling his head in the crook of Yukhei’s neck as the two of them kept napping.

*

"Hey Yukhei, how's college been?" Donghyuck asked, the two of them laying in Yukhei’s bed in his room at home. The older was home for spring break and the two of them were visiting with Yukhei’s family. They were leaning against the bed frame, the TV playing across the room long forgotten. Donghyuck had pulled one of Yukhei’s hands between his own, fiddling around with his fingers as they talked. The gesture made Yukhei smile.   
  
"It's actually kind of nice. It's hard being away from home, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it if that’s what you’re actually asking,"   
  
Donghyuck’s hands stopped. He turned his head to look at Yukhei. "I guess I am kind of nervous," He chuckled lightly.   
  
"That's okay. It's natural to be," Yukhei grinned, kissing Donghyuck’s forehead. "I'm proud of you, you know that right?"   
  
"I guess so," Donghyuck said.

"You better. Did I mention that I love you?"   
  
"Yeah, but I’m sure I love you more, you cheesy ass," Donghyuck smiled, using the hand he was holding Yukhei’s in to pull him by the collar for a real kiss.   
  
Yukhei kissed Donghyuck back happily, the initial surprise he got from being yanked forward by his shirt disappearing as soon as it came. He moved his hands from his sides to wrap them around Donghyuck’s waist, pulling him gently onto his lap. Donghyuck smiled softly, pulling away. He leaned his forehead against Yukhei’s and cupped his cheek, his thumb running over Yukhei’s bottom lip.   
  
"Wong Yukhei, you are my whole world," Donghyuck said softly, their breaths mixing together in the small space between them.   
  
"And Lee Donghyuck, you are mine,” Yukhei returned, his hand instinctively finding its way over Donghyuck’s.

*

When it was finally time for Donghyuck to graduate, Yukhei reacted no different than how Donghyuck did at his graduation. He was pretty sure he was more excited than Donghyuck’s parents. He damn near split his face with the proud ear to ear smile that never seemed to leave throughout commencement. He teared up when he finally found Donghyuck in his cap and gown, who walked up to him with open arms. Yukhei hugged him and gave him a little squeeze before letting go.   
  
That night, the two of them enjoyed their time together as they always had, but this time they sat by a bonfire, reminiscing over the end of one chapter of their lives, and the start of a new one.   
  
It was a chilly summer night, graduation being just after Donghyuck’s birthday. The younger moved his body closer to Yukhei’s and grabbed his hand to lace their fingers together. Yukhei looked over at Donghyuck with so much love as he stared tiredly into the fire, absentmindedly pulling their hands closer to his chest. Donghyuck held onto Yukhei’s hand and pressed a long, soft kiss to the back of it before meeting his gaze.   
  
"What is it?" he asked with a bashful lilt to his voice.   
  
"It’s just weird. I think the last time we did this was when I turned 16,” Yukhei said, turning his gaze towards the flames. "And here we are; you fresh out of high school and ready for college. We’re ready to fend for ourselves now. Back then, around the last time we did this, all we were worried about was if or if not I was going to fail my driver's test,"   
  
"You’re acting like we're both 70 and looking back on our childhood. Relax, old man,” Donghyuck teased.   
  
"Oh shut up, Hyuckie,"   
  
They lapsed into another comfortable silence, their hands still clasped together between them. The night sky above them was clear, and the stars twinkled brightly. Donghyuck let out a content sigh, moving his head to press a kiss to Yukhei’s jaw and laid his head on his shoulder. Yukhei let go of his hand, wrapping it around Donghyuck’s waist, pulling him even more into his side.   
  
Yukhei felt complete with Donghyuck. He made him want to shower him in dumb compliments and random kisses or go on spontaneous dates and road trips. He made Yukhei crave physical affection as he never had before, and he made him love doing things like snuggling and feeding each other candy while they watched movies at home (as cheesy as that was). He made Yukhei _feel_ in a way he never had before, and he was so deeply and pathetically in love with Donghyuck that it made his heart ache.   
  
He squeezed Donghyuck a little tighter with the arm he had around his waist and he let the feeling wash over him. Donghyuck giggled, knowing instantly that there was something on his mind.   
  
"What’re you thinking about?" he asked.   
  
Yukhei turned his head to look at him, Donghyuck turning at the same time. Yukhei leaned forward and kissed Donghyuck with so much love that he didn't even have to say anything. But he did anyway.   
  
"Just that I love you so much,"


End file.
